Moments
by Dreamy Loser
Summary: Just a random short story about Mana Khemia Alchemist of Al-Revis. Filled with humor, randomness, and ...OOCness. R&R, and no flame please. Rated T for Flay's Oiroke no Jutsu, Rowan Atkinson's beauty, and just in case...


~ Moments ~

A/N: My first MK fanfic. Yes, it's only featured the 1st installment of the series. I'm not really good at grammar so yeaaah...sorry if there's some grammar mistakes :-P

This fic is quite horrible, and...OOC. But i tried my best so...here goes.

Hope it will make you laugh :D

DISCLAIMER: ...Disclaimers are pointless isn't it? Everybody know that GUST is the one who made it.

**CHESS** (Vayne, Jess, Roxis)

" Checkmate. In my next turn, my bishop will eat your King, Jess." Vayne move his black bishop near the white king, smirking.

"Do you think that's enough to beat me, Vayne?" Jess giggling, Vayne confused. Then he realize something...

"Vayne, don't you realize that your king is in danger too?" Jess giggling again as she move her white horse near black king.

"You can't go on Jess, so sorry! I reveal my face-down card-Bottomless Trap Hole!" Vayne flip a face-down card on his side of field.

"Shouldn't you say sorry to yourself? I chain with my face-down card-Solemn Judgement!" Jess flip her face-down card, countering Vayne's trap.

Roxis, who sit beside Vayne only confused with the game.

"What the hell are you fools playing!"

**EXCUSE **(Roxis, Ronnie [the gay NPC] , Pamela)

Roxis sitting alone in his classroom, reading a thick book.

"Roxis-kuuuun~"

Roxis turned around to see the called of his name.

It was Ronnie.

"What do you want?" Roxis coldly respond to his call, resulting Ronnie to frown.

"Aww, you don't need to be so cold Roxis-kun! Hey, tomorrow is free times! Would you want to go somewhere with me... _just the two of us_?"

Roxis begin to felt his spine go numb.

"...What?"

"Y'know...a _**DATE**_" Ronnie sit closer to Roxis. He begin to reach his hand, only to receive a disgusted look on Roxis's face.

"Uhh...i have a plan with Vayne. We're going to have a ...rematch" Roxis tried to search for an excuse. Because he knows, saying 'no' will only making him more aggresive.

"I asked Vayne earlier, he said he'll help Jessica synthesizing things."

"Uhhh...i have a plan with Flay to spar-"

"I asked Flay earlier, he said he have a match with Anna."

Roxis begin to shiver as the option left was Nikki, Muppy and...

Pamela.

"I have a plan with Mup-"

Before he finish his line, Mana of Light came up.

"Sorry, Ronnie. This boy has a plan to _that_ with Pamela at the _Infirmary _tomorrow." Mana of Light create an excuse. A SUPERB excuse.

"Oh, so you're straight guy, eh, Roxis? No fun. You're boring. Then i'll ask another person-LEO-KUUUN~" Ronnie run off to another boy, creating so many disgusted face around them.

"You-" Roxis turn to his mana. His mana is smirking with an evil smile. Roxis' anger has reached it's max so...

"R-R-R-Roxis-kun...YOU JERKKK!"

Pamela. Overhear. The. Conversation.

And the whole class is gossiping.

**CHESS 2 **(Vayne, Jess, Roxis)

Vayne move his black knight and eat Jess's white bishop. Vayne smiled.

"Looks like your weapon already died."

"Nah. I have a plan." Jess stare at the chessboard with evil smile.

"What's your plan?"

"I will synchro summon bishop by sending 1 rook and 2 pawn to graveyard!" Jess remove the fusion material, and brought back her bishop to the field.

Vayne sigh. "I should've seen that coming. Oh well, i reveal my face-down card-Wall of Revealing Light!"

"Nah, Vayne. You can't. I reveal my face-down card, Dust Tornado!" Jess fliped a card face-down to face-up. Vayne shocked in horror.

Roxis, who was sitting in the sofa near them only mutter a word.

"Idiots."

**JUTSU **(Flay, Anna)

" *pant* You're good...but your strength won't beat the power of justice!"

" I will keep chasing you-UNTIL YOU CLEAN THE WORKSHOP!"

Anna leap forward, and unleash her Helm Bash Chaos skill. Flay run away quickly, resulting the endless fight.

"Anna! Because you've gone too far, I, the defender of justice, will use my secret jutsu! SEXY JUTSU: MEGAN FOX EDITION!"

Suddenly, Flay covered with smokes. Anna strengthen her stance, thinking that this 'so-called-jutsu' is just a trick.

As the smokes clearer, a silhouette appear.

The smokes has been cleared, revealing Flay with a seductive pose. Anna look at him with disgusted face.

"You don't look alike Megan Fox at all. Actually, you look alike Rowan Atkinson with Marilyn Monroe's wig and dress."

And the fight continue.

**RUMOR **(Koropok, Riggs)

"Koropok! I have new rumor!" Riggs call out Koropok name. He running to Koropok with 'evil-look' on his face.

"What rumor?" Koropok turn around with interested look.

"It's the rumor about Roxis and Vayne! When i went gathering some tiger blowfish at The Heights...i heard them PANTING. I can't see what they're doing but i'm positive they're doing THAT!"

Koropok stare at Riggs with disgusted face.

"...Okay. I'll spread that rumor."

**DENY **(Vayne, Roxis, Nikki)

Vayne and Roxis has returned from The Height. They head back straight to the workshop.

"No one's here, huh?" Roxis look around in the workshop.

"." Suddenly, Nikki burst out from the door.

"What's up, Nikki?" Vayne ask his furious friend.

"ISTHATTRUETHATYOU'REDOINGSOMETHINGINTHEHEIGHT!"

"...what?" Roxis and Vayne confused by what Nikki said.

"Say it slowly." Roxis stare at Nikki, who still furious.

" *sigh* i heard from Koropok that you did **THAT **in The Height.Y'know...that panting stuff... He spread this rumor, so...i came here to confirm it..."

Vayne didn't get what Nikki mean, while Roxis' anger has reached its climax.

"KOROPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!"

**FULLMETAL**

Vayne stand beside a large alchemy circle. In the middle of the circle, there are many ingredient such as iron, ammonia, water, silicon, sulfur, and the other ingredient of 'human'.

"The last thing i need to put is my own blood...Then, i can revive him...revive my dad..." Vayne put one drip of his own blood in the pile of ingredient.

"You sure this is going to success?" Sulpher staring at the alchemy circle, worried.

"It's okay. I need to ask him about something. About all of this chaos..." Vayne slam his hand on the alchemy circle.

"HUMAN TRANSMUTATIOOOON!"

As the screen fade, Vayne scream in agony.

And it's all started, the legend of 'Fullmetal Alchemist: Manahood'.

A/N: i guess that's the end of it XD. I think they gone OOC lol. Sorry, i'm not a good writer.

Tell me what you think~

Review! Or you'll be haunted by Flay in Rowan Atkinson mode XD *is shot*


End file.
